


Ghosts - A Floko Fic

by ZappoDapply



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Hospitals, Kailen, M/M, Misgendering, Multi, Other, Theyre gay, Trans Male Character, floko, mikurin - Freeform, v4 flower, vflower TRANS???
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24231712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZappoDapply/pseuds/ZappoDapply
Summary: "...Of course, I'm scared! I'm fucking terrified, Utatane!" Flower shouted, holding Utatane as tightly as possible, tears streaming down his face. Utatane noticed, looking at Flower with just... plain confusion. "I'm horrified about the fact that I'm gonna lose you today. You're not gonna be with me ever again. How the fuck do I live knowing you're not gonna be there? My parents are fucking dead, my siblings excommunicated me, you're the only one that has been there for me! And now tonight I'm gonna lose you and I'm gonna be alone!"Utatane didn’t know how to reply. Everything seemed so empty for him. He mumbled, looking at Flower's pained eyes. His heart dropped. "..I'm sorry."-Piko dies, and Flower can't cope.
Relationships: Hatsune Miku/Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len/Kaito, flower/Utatane Piko
Kudos: 6





	Ghosts - A Floko Fic

**Author's Note:**

> I used to be ZappoDappo on here but I forgot my user, and now I'm back to write cool fics! I hope you enjoy!

Flower looked around the hospital, sighing. This was the last time that he would probably see Utatane ever, and that was a horrifying thought. The love of his life, Utatane Piko, was sitting on his death bed at the age of 22. It was a day before his birthday, too. Was it Flower’s fault? No, but it sure felt like it to him. His white hair, with a single purple streak that almost looked like a petal, was barely flowing due to the small black fan next to his chair. His violet eyes stared at the clock, waiting. His fingers anxiously tapped on the arm of the chair in the waiting room, knowing that he couldn't do anything.

"Miss..? He's ready to see you." The nurse went out of the room, a soft smile on her face. She seemed to be calm about watching people die. Maybe she was used to it. Either way it was kind of amazing to Flower. 

"My names Flower and I'm not a 'miss'-" Flower paused, knowing that he should not get so heated about simple things like this when Utatane was dying. "Also, he's been ready, you've just been forbidding me to see him."

The nurse sighed "Mrs. Flower, it’s just a rule, I can't really decide when you can see him or not. I apologize, but that’s how it works."

Flower huffed. He pushed past the nurse, walking into Utatane's room. Utatane sat there, barely breathing. He looked at the clock, almost lifeless heterochromatic green-blue eyes blinked as he followed the second hand. His white shoulder-length hair was frizzled, and you could see his ribs. He seemed so... Off.

"Flower!" He smiled, coughing up some blood with every sentence he uttered out. He wiped his mouth, hugging Flower as tight as possible. "I missed you so much-!"

"Hey, honey-" Flower smiled, tears filling his eyes. He made sure not to hug Utatane too tight, knowing he might hurt him. "So, this is the last time we'll see each other--"

"I know." Utatane looked away. Utatane himself wasn't afraid of death, but he was afraid of how it would hurt his family, and especially how it would hurt Flower. "I try not to think about it too much. I mean, hey, how bad can death be?" 

Utatane started to laugh, which ended in him coughing. Flower pat his back with a sigh. He didn't want Utatane to leave him, but that's how life was. Life was shitty and unbearable. Life was funny and unpredictable. It made Flower pissed. But then again, everything made him pissed.

"This is bullshit. The doctors said nothing about this shit when you were first sick, but now you're dying from a-" he paused for a moment "..an unidentified illness?! It's just dumb."   
"I know, I know. But getting angry isn't gonna do anything, hon." Utatane looked up at Flower with his empty, dull eyes. Usually, Utatane's eyes were Flower's favorite trait. But it just seemed wrong. 

"Flower, honey, you're looking at me weird--" he paused, staring at Flower again. He studied Flower, his smile fading. Flower sweat, running his hands through his hair. Utatane grabbed his hand with a small sigh "You're scared, aren't you?"

"NoI'mreallynot-... Of course, I'm scared! I'm fucking terrified, Utatane!" Flower shouted, holding Utatane as tightly as possible, tears streaming down his face. Utatane noticed, looking at Flower with just... plain confusion. "I'm horrified about the fact that I'm gonna lose you today. You're not gonna be with me ever again. How the fuck do I live knowing you're not gonna be there? My parents are fucking dead, my siblings excommunicated me, you're the only one that has been there for me! And now tonight I'm gonna lose you and I'm gonna be alone!" 

Utatane didn’t know how to reply. Everything seemed so empty for him. He mumbled, looking at Flower's pained eyes. His heart dropped. "..I'm sorry."  
Flower faltered once again, he couldn't muster a response. Utatane shouldn't apologize for something that isn't his fault. Call Flower a hypocrite, but it's the truth.

Utatane stared at Flower, cocking his head like a puppy. He blinked a couple of times, paused, and traced his thumb over his lover’s hand. "We'll get through this together. Besides, how do we even know that it's my last day? It's just silly to think that I'm gonna die tonight."

"The doctors said so," Flower mumbled, his freckled face covered by his arms so everything that came out of his mouth sounded like it came out of an old radio that hardly worked. He turned to look at the window, the view that Utatane had for the last couple hours of his life was amazing. You could see the setting sun, and all the cars driving home from work.

"Doctors aren't always right, Flower." And with that, Flower whipped his head back over to Utatane. He was the center of attention once again. His eyes had a little light, returning from the lifelessness that once consumed them. "Besides, the more you ramble about how I'm gonna die, the more you sound like you want me to."

"That's the last thing I want!" Flower lashed out, screaming at Utatane. Tears began filling up his violet eyes. He clenched for dear life onto Utatane, and just as he did so, Utatane started having a coughing fit.

The final drops of blood spilled from Utatane's mouth, as his heterochromatic eyes shut for the final time. And just like that, Flower's world shattered. The doctors were right. He didn’t know how to feel, Utatane almost had him convinced that nothing was wrong; he knew he shouldn't have listened to his boyfriend when he was delusional and on his deathbed, was he insane? 

And most importantly, what was there to do now?

A couple of weeks passed since the death of Utatane and Flower still could not get out of bed. Everything was empty for him. Food didn't have flavor anymore, it just tasted like mushy garbage; he was sick and tired of eating things as empty as him.

Soon enough he came to realize that maybe he didn't need Utatane. The Flower that was torn apart could be fixed by simple patchwork. Even if it hurt, he had to live. He didn't need his boyfriend, no matter how much it pained him. But, the more he thought about Utatane not being a prominent figure in his life, the more the emptiness had taken over; he was beginning to feel like a useless rag doll within his own mess of strings. 

Maybe sleeping would make Flower feel much better. Maybe living in eternal slumber would revive his soul. Or at least he hoped.

Flower tucked himself in, shuffling in bed as most of his neighbors shuffled out of theirs. He was about to scream. His life was flipped upside down. After 20 minutes of him being unable to sleep, he got up to make himself a nice cup of tea. Hibiscus, in fact. Flower wasn't the type of person to sip tea like he was fancy, but it was Utatane's favorite. 

He felt a chill run down his spine, causing him to shiver. He felt so cold- not on the inside like usual- but just... cold. The shiver felt like a bug crawling on his body; it spread slowly all over his hollow physique like a plague. It felt like a ghost was phasing through and slowly filling the hole that he thought would never fill. It almost felt like he was feeling Utatane with him, but that couldn't be possible.

Time passed once again, Flower had stopped counting the days. He ceased at 3 weeks. He got up, and made tea. Flower got that shiver once again. It had been happening every time he went to the kitchen. Though his body on the outside was freezing cold, his heart felt.. warm again.

Suddenly, as if his wishes he had given up on came true, he felt a warm touch upon his skin. Lips pressed upon his freckled face, it was as soft as a pillow. The lips felt just like Utatane's. It was a moment of bliss. Flower blinked, and snapped himself back to reality.

"Dammit, you idiot, Utatane is gone." Flower huffed, then the teapot hissed. The loud sound filled the room and the emptiness returned to his heart with a not so warm welcome. When he placed his hand on the teapot, he blinked three times and saw a figure of a weak, fragile boy sitting on the counter from the corner of his violet, empty eyes. "Is that so, honeybun?"

...Utatane.

Utatane Piko was there with a smile, he was swinging his legs. He let out a small noise of pain every time his heels hit the bottom cabinets. He seemed way too happy for his own good. But who can blame him? He came back from the dead! **_The dead!!_**

He grinned, jumping into Flower's arms, phasing through. He face-planted onto the floor. Utatane giggled at the pain of collapsing onto the ground. He got back up, brushed himself off, closing his eyes. It was as if everything was alright. As if everything was back to normal. He felt odd. But all was well. 

"Peeks!" Flower shouted the loving nickname he had given Utatane when he was living. He tried to help him up, but his hands just phased completely through. It was astonishing, Utatane Piko was transparent. He paused and deflated. He felt so far away from Utatane. They were so close to touching, so close to contact. But they were so painfully, painfully apart. The separation was killing him. He was in shock and got up. He wasn't in control of himself anymore, he was just witnessing what he was doing. It didn’t make sense, it was out of character. But he couldn’t stop the intrusive thoughts from taking over in this new world that seemed fictional. He was trembling as he went to the drawer. He spat out something that gave a tad bit of reasoning to both of the boys who idly stood in confusion. "I need to be closer."

Utatane simply watched, shouting at Flower to stop. He began to try and grab Flower, knowing that it was useless. Flower remained silent, lacking control. His face looked terrified. Utatane couldn't let Flower grab the knife, so he began to beg Flower to stop, incoherently mumbling about how he shouldn't do this to himself. He began to screech at him, pleading for him to stop. It all escalated so quickly, with barely any time to think or to make sense of what was going on. It was scary, he couldn’t do anything but use words as a weapon as if that could do anything. Finally, he let out an ear-shattering scream. "Stop!"

The drawer shut, and Flower collapsed to the ground with a small 'oof'. Finally, he was snapped back to reality. He shook, tears involuntarily falling from his cheeks, pittering onto the floor of the room, he sat there, looking up at the ghost that was standing over him. He sniffled and felt a great rush of embarrassment come over him. It was all so odd, that situation. Flower had always dealt with thoughts like those. Telling him to stab himself, or to kick small children at the park, like a ball. But never once had he acted out on them. Flower had better things to do, such as work on paying for surgeries he wants or paying his taxes or making money in general. Flower babbled, unable to form a sentence due to the tears instinctively dribbling down. He let out a small moan that sounded like an apology. 

Utatane crouched down to meet Flower's eye. And, as if a wind was blowing fiercely in the kitchen, both of their hair started to flow to the side. Utatane looked at Flower, who was still clearly shocked. He leaned in, and got as close as he could be without phasing through, he made a small smooch sound with his mouth and giggled. Flower wept and looked up at Utatane, clear pain revealed in his eyes. Flower repeatedly mumbled 'sorry', sniffling every now and then, trying to not look like a snotty, boogery mess. 

"Flower, honey, why did you do that?" Utatane looked at him with a comforting smile, it was as much as he could do to help him. Flower, who was still bawling, shrugged. He didn't dare to look at Utatane, in fear that he would be disappointed by the ugliness of his lover crying as if he was that low of a person. He looked at the counter and saw that the drawer he was reaching for was sealed into the wood as if it was decorative. He must've accidentally angered Utatane, causing him to flinch and let out another sorry.

"Flower, sweetheart, I'm not mad-" Utatane reassured, attempting to grab his lover’s hand, but inevitably failing. He started to hush Flower, knowing this was a good way to comfort him verbally. Flower let himself phase through Utatane, finally calming. He began snuggling, as Utatane stared. He was confused, but as long as his lover was comfortable, he was too. 

"I don't wanna move. " Flower sighed. He felt happiness and warmth. The feelings of loss that previously overcame him suddenly melted away. He was joyous! The soft sense of comfort engulfed him. He was feeling as light as a feather. "It feels safe."

Utatane smiled, then politely asked Flower to get up. He giggled, and slowly sat up. Flower slowly stood up with him and finished making his tea. Safety was the only thing that mattered to Flower. He wanted this moment to last forever.

Flower looked at Utatane as he made his way to the table. The euphoria was just too amazing for Flower. The complete sense of relief that consumed him was so blinding, he didn't truly see the point of Utatane's presence. Then it came to him.

As they sat down, Flower kept staring at Utatane. He kept wanting to ask, it was bugging him to the point where it just came out. His voice was booming as if he was angry. He didn't mean to say it, but now it was out there. "Why are you even here?"

Utatane paused, looking at Flower with a confused face. Then, he looked away. It seemed like it was a sensitive subject. His eyes suddenly shut, and he covered his ears as if he was blocking something out. He started screaming 'shut up!' repeatedly. The lights began to flash, and the drawers suddenly became “real” and started slamming aggressively.

"I'm here- because I have unfinished business!" He screeched through the noise, which concerned both of them. Then it all came to a screeching halt. Everything was silent once again. The safety Flower longed for had returned. Everything was once again at peace.

"Unfinished… business?" Flower repeated, trying his best to ignore the whole scene of chaos that once laid before them. He wanted the domestic life of comfort to the point where he blinded himself from painful truths. He let out a sigh, hoping that this life wasn't temporary. 

"They're running tests on my corpse to learn about the disease." Utatane sighed. He began to tap his fingers on the table in a simple pattern: pointer. Middle. Ring. Pointer. Middle. Ring.

Flower followed his hands and tried to think this through. His corpse was… well, it was somewhere. It doesn’t add up. “If you have unfinished business with all that, then why are you here?”

Utatane realized that it wasn’t adding up. He then realized what Flower was trying to say. Why was he here?


End file.
